songs by 2 lovers
by Cdabryhea
Summary: i know this summary really sucks. all it is are a few song fic type things i thought up one night while i was watching t.v. basically it's Kairi and Sora's feelings for each other while the're seperated. any way please r
1. Kairi's song part 1

Kairi's song

Now that your gone,

I don't know what to do.

Thing's seem almost

normal, but their not the

same. Day after day, night

after night I wait for your

return, wait for you to keep

your promise.

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you buy my side

Everyday I cry, I cry for you,

I cry for me, I cry for the love we

could've had. Most days I wish

this to be all a dream. Some nights

I dream of you returning to me, but

that's all they are, dreams are nice, they

give me hope, but only for a little while.

I don't feel the same

Northing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side

My friends don't know how

I truly feel. I know they can never

understand the love we shared. Your

face is the only thing keeping me sane,

knowing that you love me makes the pain

seem less real. I know I can live, but not

without you. I'll wait for the day you come

back to me.

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side

Everyday I wonder how you've changed

what you look like ad how you act. At times

I begin to wonder, do you still love me, but I know

I'm being foolish, your love for me will

never die. This is me, this is my love,

this is how I feel. I give you my heart

and I'll wait for yours, I'll wait for your

return.

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side


	2. Sora's song

Sora's song

My memories serve me well

My love for you shall never die.

I keep on fighting for the day that

I can see your face. The enemies

get stronger but so do I, my heart is

pounding, I need you near me, you

give me the strength I need to survive.

I love you so much

Nothing will change

I'll return to you soon

As soon as it's safe.

At night I feel so lonesome, there's

nothing to distract my heart and my

mind from thoughts of you. I long to hold

you in my arms, the memory of you saving

me keeps me sane, I won't forget you words

"This time I'll protect you." I smile at your

words. I'll protect you and you'll protect me,

where the perfect match.

I love you so much

Nothing will change

I'll return to you soon

As soon as it's safe.

No matter how many enemies I defeat

more keep on coming, my companions

help but it's not the same. One's a duck,

and one's a dog. I'm the only human. I

need your company, I need someone to

talk to, and that someone is you.

I love you so much

Nothing will change

I'll return to you soon

As soon as it's safe.

Ever since I first mer you I new you were

special, I just never realized how special

you were, until now. I know now why I

love you. Your everything I wanted,

everything I needed, your te one I can talk to

face to face, the one I want with me until the

very end.

I love you so much

Nothing will change

I'll return to you soon

As soon as ii's safe.

I intend to keep my promise to you

No matter what may happen until then.

I often wonder how you've changed, what

you look like, and how you act. I'm sorry

it's taken me so long to get back to you.

Just know that one day I will, and I pray that

you'll wait for me. I'll love you until the day I

die.

I love you so much

Nothing will change

I'll return to you soon

As soon as it's safe

I love you so much

Nothing will change

I'll return to you soon

As soon as it's safe.


	3. Kairi's song part 2

Kairi's song part 2

Sora, where are you

I'm trying so hard to be strong

But it's just so hard

Our friends still don't understand

They don't get what's holding me back

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side

You are me and I am you

You are the other half of my soul

And without you I feel empty

I never knew just how much you meant to me

Until my heart beat next to yours.

That's when I knew I loved you

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side

Ugh, this is insane

I can't take this anymore

Being alone with my thoughts

Is like being in prison

I'm going to loose my mind soon

All these images, good and bad

Fantasies, and memories, keep running through my head

I need to know where you are and how you are.

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side

But I know I must stay strong

No matter what may happen and how hard it may be

I'll wait for you

I know that you'll come back

sooner or later

and when you do

I'll say what I should've said a while ago

Sora, I love you

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side

I don't feel the same

Nothing's alright

My world is so empty

Without you by my side


End file.
